Modern Day Mule
by alwayzlove40
Summary: I never thought I would be this person. A drug runner, a liar and in love with a mobster. I just wish my life was different! Warning: Mobward and Drug Runella.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey my little sunshine, so I know it has been a long time since I have written anything on Fanfiction, but I had this idea in my head that I can't seem to shake. So I finally put it down on paper and now here we are.**

**This whole story will be in Bella's point of view! Now sit back, read and enjoy the ride of Bella and Edward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, SM thought of them first. **

**Warning: This story is for adults only! It will contain violence, swearing and lemons. **

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: <strong>

"_I hope to stand firm enough to not go backward, and yet not go forward fast enough to wreck _

_the country's cause."_

– _Abraham Lincoln. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

If someone were to ask you if you were a drug runner, what would your reaction be?

Would you ask why?

Would you be insulted?

Would you laugh in their face?

If someone had asked me when I was fifteen, I would have done all those things and probably in that order.

However, times have changed, my life took a few turns that I could have never have even dreamed about.

I had turned into someone I don't recognize, I had turned into a monster.

You see, in my first year of college I was a good girl who was simply following her dream to be the best software engineer I could be. I had to make some hard decisions, including dissociating

with my family, however I was happy with myself.

For the first time in my life I was doing something I wanted to do, and the feeling was positively invigorating.

I managed for the first couple months, however things soon took a turn for the worst. When I was down on my luck and in desperate need of money, I had done something that was simple and a quick fix in order to put food in my stomach and keep a roof over my head.

Once was all it took, and I was then owned. Things snowballed so fast and I was forced to do

things that I was terrified of, things that challenged my moral compass and took a little part of

my soul each and every time I did it.

To my bosses, my name was Annabelle Fairfield, to acquaintances my name was Stephanie Alexander and to border control I had a new name each month.

To the FBI I was number five on their most wanted list.

However to my friends, I was Isabella Swan.

**A/N: Want this story to continue? Please review!**

**The first 3 chapters have already been written!**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thank-you so much for all the support and reviews! Also a HUGE thank-you to Sparklymeg for pre-reading/beta'ing this story! She is a star! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: <strong>

"_Man maintains his balance, poise, and sense of security only as he is moving forward."_

_- Maxwell Maltz _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<strong>

Yesterday my stomach could not stop growling. It growled while I was in class, it growled while I walked home and it growled while I read the tattered book that I found in the dumpster outside my apartment.

Today however, it was silent despite the fact that I had not eaten in the past three days. I mean, I had eaten a half a bag of Cheetos yesterday that was left behind in my lecture, but I really wouldn't count that as food.

You see, two months ago I was fired from my part time job. I wasn't bitter or angry about it, I know it was hard for Mrs. Woo to do. The poor little old lady she cried as she told me that the

small family restaurant was struggling and while they loved me like a daughter, they could no longer keep me on.

It was a dark day for us both as I cried with her; the relationship we had built was precious to me. She was like my nana. I completely understood why she did it though, the financial recession had just set in and the economy was in the shit hole. It was hard to say goodbye, I loved her too after all, but I knew it had to be done.

My savings kept me afloat for a while as I searched for another job, unfortunately no one seemed to be hiring at that time. I applied for almost every job advertised and managed to secure a few interviews for a waitressing position and as a pick and packer.

As much as it killed me, both companies were unsuitable. One had a sleaze ball of a boss and the other was on the other side of town and could only offer me a two hour shift a week. It would simply cost me more to get there than what I would earn.

I tried my best to get another job, I truly did, however it seemed Seattle had turned its back on me and refused to show me any love. I lived cheaply as I could three months, I ate the cheapest food, used minimal amounts of water and walked everywhere I needed to go.

I wish I could say that I was strong through these hard times. I wish I could say that I had a smile on my face the whole time. That I never shed a single tear and that I was completely self-assured. Unfortunately this was not the case.

I was in a deep dark hole called depression that ate away at every part of me I held dear. Depression also brought his twin anxiety to the party, making life feel like it was really not worth living. I would cry myself to sleep every night wishing my situation was different.

I wished my parents could be more understanding of me and my dreams. I wished they were the type of parents that would support me no matter what I did, and would be proud of me for chasing my dream. Most of all I wished my life could be different and I could be happy like I once was.

My stomach would churn at night as I would fight off the anxiety that was threatening to eat me alive. I couldn't move much as I was sleeping on an airbed that groaned in protest every time I moved. All I could do was lie there, as still as a plank and let the nightmare of my life consume my brain.

I had horrible memories - such as the day I had to sell all my possessions, that tried to break me every time I would sleep. Thankfully I had a way of dealing with that issue. I would stare at my floorboards, memorizing the swirls of the wooden floors until my body would calm down enough to sleep.

After months of struggling, I was ready to give up on my life. I was backed against the wall and had nowhere to go. Thoughts of suicide plagued my mind every day. Some days I even made plans on how I would painlessly do it, my problem being I needed money to buy the things I would need.

Like a gun or a bunch of pills.

Things changed one night while wandering around Seattle, I stumbled upon a situation that would change my life forever.

You see as I was walking around downtown, deciding whether or not to go home or walk some more. I was walking past a strip of shops in my local downtown area. The streets were

littered with people, all working class that had begun stumbling out of the nearby clubs. The atmosphere was very jovial and relaxed, as it always was here on a Saturday.

Over the constant drunken yelling and hollering, I managed to hear someone calling out,

"Miss! Miss!".

Believing they were talking to someone else, I lowered my candy colored beanie further down my forehead, zipped up my mid-night blue hoodie a little more and kept walking. I was lost in my own mind, maneuvering my way through the crowds, playing with the tips of my long auburn hair. I was in the midst of admiring how pale my hands looked in comparison to my hair when a large hand pulled back on my shoulder.

I gasped as I lost my footing a little on the slick cold sidewalk, waving my hand about to gain my balance again. I was panting, head spinning a little due to my lack of food as I looked up to see the body that was attached to the hand that was still touching me.

Starring down at me with a big smile on his face was one of the hottest men I had ever seen in my life. He looked like the typical American frat boy, with his short blonde hair ruffling in the wind. His shirt was opened slightly, showing a toned chest that was sure to please the eyes.

I smiled back nervously, looking through my lashes as to not make full eye contact with this attractive man.

"Hi, are you ok?" The man asked with amusement in his voice, clearly he was already thinking about what a spastic loser I was. I nodded, suddenly feeling shy and wishing I was a more graceful.

"Ok, then. My name is James?..." He said, obviously asking my name without straight up asking. The smirk on his face and the confidence rolling off him told me he had no problems talking to a woman he had never seen before, and was maybe even flirting a little with me.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle," I said as I looked nervously at the sidewalk, smiling at him as best I could without looking directly at him. I don't know why I lied about my name, I guess that deep inside I knew there was something dangerous and not quite right about the situation. I was always taught not to trust strangers.

He smiled back kindly at me, obviously sensing my nerves.

We made small talk for quite a while, talking about all the different random things that popped into our heads. Quite a few times I considered saying good-bye and walking back to my apartment, but what was I really rushing back to?

Why should I leave a pleasant conversation with an attractive man to go back to a cold empty apartment? Should I go back and talk to the building rats?

Coming up with no good reason of my own, I continued to talk to him.

He told me all about himself, he was twenty four and studying his Masters in Business Management at a nearby College. He told me all about his life, even about his recent trip to Europe. He was a very impressive man and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why he was talking to me, especially with all these beautiful drunk ladies pouring out of the clubs.

That small part of my brain kept screaming at me that this whole situation was wrong and dangerous, but being as depressed as I was I found that I really didn't care that much. At this stage I was sure that starvation was going to kill me long before anyone else could. So it was safe to say that my sense of self-preservation was at a horrible low.

Instead of being afraid, I stood up a little straighter and laughed when it was appropriate.

Why didn't I put on make-up before I left the apartment?

God I hope my breath doesn't stink!

All these silly thoughts were flooding my brain as I stood there talking away, thinking to myself that just maybe my life was going to take a turn of the better.

I was naïve and very wrong.

Approximately forty minutes had passed when James started to turn the conversation.

"So, Annabelle, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?... And in return I can give you a lot of money?"

My mind immediately went to sex and a disgusted look graced my face.

"Do I look like a prostitute to you?" I snapped, placing my hands on my hips and cocking my head to the side. I would rather die a long painful death of starvation than ever sell my body for money. The thought alone makes my skin crawl.

I got very irritated when James barked out laughing, holding his stomach as if what I said was the funniest thing in the world. I was fast becoming angry and began to walk off, I was too hungry to deal with this shit.

"No! No, no, no! wait! I'm sorry…." He called after me, lightly grasping my forearm to stop me from walking away.

I huffed but stopped in my tracks.

"I didn't mean it in that way at all! Don't get me wrong, you're an attractive girl but I prefer to woo the girls into my bed, not pay them."

He smiled at me while I just nodded back, still feeling defensive.

"The favor I was really going to ask you was if you would be interested in making a quick delivery for me and I can pay you one hundred dollars in cash?"

My eyes just about bugged out of my head. Shit, that was a lot of money for transporting some goods.

"What would I be delivering?" I asked, still feeling very skeptical about the whole deal. Deep down inside I knew what the answer would be and I knew it wouldn't be lollipops.

"It doesn't matter what you will be delivering. All you need to do is take this backpack…" He produced a small black backpack and dropped it at my feet, it looked light.

"….You need to walk down the block, past the police roadblocks that are around the corner, walk down Cherry Street and get on the train at Pioneer Station. You need to go all the way to the end of the line and get off at SeaTac. A man will be there, he will give you the money, you give him the bag and walk away a hundred dollars richer."

The way he talked and the relaxed look on his face made it seem like this would be the easiest thing in the world to do. I was so confused as to what I should do, my morals all said I should be running away and never looking back. However at this stage I was so desperate for food and on the verge of being homeless, I had to consider it.

"How will I know who to give the bag to?" I asked. The airport seemed like a good place to go to, nice and public. With hundreds of people there though, how would I know who to approach?

Quicker than lightning, a phone was produced and a flash went off.

"You don't need to know who to look for, because they will know you. Now we are running out of time, so are you in or are you out?" He said, suddenly all in business mode.

I don't know why I said it, but before I could stop myself, I had agreed.

I picked up the bag and slowly started to back away from James, heading towards the train station.

"Ohh and Annabelle…" He shouted from behind me, I slightly turned to face him.

"These are some dangerous people you are involved with. Don't think you can just disappear now, I would hate to hunt you down…" He said, bringing a chill to my body.

I think my heart skipped a beat as his hand made a little gun, pretending to shoot me.

The threat was read loud and clear.

I gave him a nod and was on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review if you want more! Also let me know your thoughts on the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Huge thanks for the reviews and to SparklyMeg for beta'ing/pre-reading this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quote:<strong>

_"Desperation is like stealing from the Mafia: you stand a good chance of attracting the wrong attention"_

_ – Douglas Horton_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Cut is the Deepest.<strong>

Looking back on my life it is hard to say whether or not I regret picking up the bag from James.

While I don't like who I have become, I may not have survived at all if I did not become this person. I remember walking away with the bag over my shoulder, and I knew it was light, it felt like it weighed a ton. It's amazing how heavy guilt is.

After the threat that James had made I was too scared to turn back and look at him again. Instead I kept my head down and just focused on putting one foot in front of the other, that was all my brain was able to focus on at that time.

As I turned the corner onto Cherry Street my feet automatically came to a halt, seeing the red and blue flashing of the police cars conducting random breath tests to drivers passing by. I had seen dozens of these over the span of my life, yet none of them had affected me the way this one had.

Deep in my mind I knew they would never stop me, a pedestrian, and search my bag. Clearly my body didn't get the message though because before I knew it I was pumped full of adrenaline and butterflies.

While I didn't know for sure what was in the bag I was carrying, I knew it was something that could see me in the back of a police car if I were to be caught with it. Why else would they pay a stranger $100 for a 40 minute job?

I decided to not think about the situation too much, for the fear that I would go crazy, and instead just went along with the plan I had agreed to.

In my mind I just kept saying to myself, "You're just walking at night like you do every other night. And in this backpack is your wallet, phone, a Kit-Kat and a bag of Doritos". They seemed like some pretty normal things to be found in a backpack.

Pretending it was just any other night, I strolled past the police, looking down at my feet, before making my way down to the train station.

As I walked down to Bay C to pay for my ticket I started to feel euphoric. I had made it past the police and I was fast on my way to being $100 richer. I pleaded with an older man to give me the $2.75 I needed, convincing him that I had forgot my purse at work, and now with the building all locked up I had no way of getting home.

Thankfully he believed all the bullshit I fed him and not even three minutes later I was sitting my ass down on the train. I knew I had to wait nine stops before I would be at the airport, it would be thirty minutes of me just sitting there thinking of all the food I was going to go buy the second I got that money. Thoughts of burgers, fries, salads and pasta filled my brain and I was truly excited at the prospect of eating a solid meal.

The only thing that was dampening my mood was the bag that was sitting on my lap. The more I looked at it the more my curiosity began to build. What was in the bag?

With each and every train stop the bag felt like it was getting hotter and heavy. Three stops later I felt like the bag was going to burn a hole through my legs, the suspense was eating me alive!

By the time I reached Rainier Beach Station I had decided that I just had to look inside the bag, I had to know what I was delivering. As I looked around the train cart I saw that no one was looking my way. There were only three other people on my cart, being late at night, and I was sure no-one would think anything of me looking in my own bag.

I unbuckled the bag flap with shaky hands. As I peered inside the bag I saw what looked like a small blue jumper and a bottle of

water. Slowly and carefully, feeling every beat of my heart in my chest, I pulled the jumper to the side.

And there it was.

Two plastic bags that were the size of my fist, filled with a fine white powder. Beside those two bags was another larger bag filled with light blue pills.

My heart stopped for a moment and beads of sweat developed on my forehead.

What am I doing!?

Before I could question things too much, I quickly covered the substances back up with the jumper and sat as still as stone. This was so fucked up!

"It's just flour and ibuprofen, nothing wrong with that." I whispered quietly to myself so no one else could hear.

Sure it is, a voice in my head kept yelling but I ignored that sarcastic bitch and just tried to stay calm. I simply didn't have time to panic. If I fucked this up I was now sure my body would be found a week later in a dumpster.

The train would be approaching the airport any moment, and I used everything inside of me to not show on my face how I was feeling on the inside.

Sheer terror.

The truth was that I had no idea what I was walking into. It's not liked I signed a contract or I really knew these men. For all I knew, this man I was meeting could take the drugs and not give me a dime, or even worse shoot me. They always tie up the loose ends in the movies, was I a loose end?

There was also a high chance that I could be arrested the second I stepped off this train. I just didn't know what to expect.

The good thing is that I didn't have long to stress over it because before I knew it I was pulling up to SeaTac.

I hadn't been here before and I was truly surprised, the place was quite massive. The train pulled up at the station on the fourth floor of the Airport Car park. I walked into the arrivals terminal, following the small crowd that was entering the airport.

With no idea where to go or what to do, I just looked around the large building with amazement.

The large glass walls where hypnotizing, the lights of the city and of the planes glistened in the night like stars in the sky.

It was beautiful, and for just a second I forgot why I was here.

With nothing better to do I went and sat down at an isolated bench by one of the walls. People were everywhere so I had no reason to fear for my life, however I was still on edge.

I was looking around, trying to spot a person who looked like they don't belong. Someone shifty, possibly covering their face and a grunge appearance. How attractive could a druggie be?

As I sat and watched, I saw the minutes tick by on the nearby arrivals/departure board.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Thirty minutes later and I was still waiting.

My best friend anxiety came back with a vengeance as the thoughts became twisted in my head.

What was I going to do if this man didn't show up? What if I was stuck with these drugs and I couldn't get rid of them? What if the collections man knew the feds were on to us and that's why he was not meeting me?

God, I was fucked.

Life just loves to fuck me in the ass sometimes! I really needed that money.

My stomach began to groan again as a young male jet setter came and sat down next to me. I looked at him up and down, and judging by his sharp crisp suit, glowing African American skin and Italian loafers, I knew that he was not the man I was meeting. Judging by his large suitcase I assumed he was just waiting for his flight to being checking in.

I slumped in my seat.

"Annabelle?" The man said in a low voice, my head shot in his direction as fast as a bullet.

Holy fuck, this was the man I was meeting!

"Yes…" I whispered, watching him brush the dreadlocks away from his face.

"I'm Laurent, do you have the package?" He asked with a smirk, I nodded at the bag.

He picked up the bag and examined the contents with a smile. He then opened his suitcase slightly, pulled out Best of the 80's CD and handed it to me.

With a confused face, I watched as he smiled at me and walked away.

"You've got to me shitting me" I said deadpan, staring at the CD.

I did something extremely illegal for a CD full of music I didn't even like. I mean really, the 80's? It could have at least been a CD I could sell for more than $3!

I thought I might just jump in front of train instead of getting on it to go home. I wanted to chase Laurent down and demand my money, but I was scared. He may not look like a drug dealer but he was and I didn't want to end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

So instead of going and getting myself killed, I threw the CD as hard as I could. I took my anger out on the 80's and damn did it feel good!

I watched the CD hit the ground with a force that broke the case, two fifty dollar notes came out, laying on the floor.

I pounced on it!

"Oh my god, oh MY GOD!" I said to myself as tears came to my eyes, the relief I felt was overwhelming!

I could eat, I could last another week in my apartment and my will to live was back in full force.

I practically skipped back on to the train, singing "I love the 80's" in my head.

Today was suddenly not seeming like such a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think and review!**

**I will be sending out thank-you's for last chapter's reviews soon, sorry my internet has been shit!**

**Until next week, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hello Loves, Sorry for the delay but better late than never.**

**Once again big thanks to SparklyMeg for pre-reading/beta'ing this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: <strong>

___When I do good, I feel good. When I do bad, I feel bad. That's my religion._

_-Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My How Times Have Changed<strong>

**Five Years Later.**

_"Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell, because I really feel for you._" I sang along to Train in the car because I knew that singing was the only thing to stop the nerves that were threatening to take over my body.

I was currently driving along route 45 heading toward border patrol at a steady pace. I saw the border to the US approaching and slowed down due to the traffic that was always populating this area. Cars became bumper to bumper as everyone divided up into lanes depending on which bay they would like to go through.

That was always the most nerve wracking part of the job because if I was going to get caught, it was going to happen then.

I straightened the blonde wig that sat on my head and put on some more pink lipstick. Each time I crossed that border I had a role to play, and today was no different. I glanced at the passport sitting on the passenger's seat of the car, today I would be Charlene Burman, a red blooded Texan with a fake accent to match. I was dressed in my denim daisy duke shorts and tiny checkered vest, with my cowboy boots to top off my look. I knew this would seem stereotypical to some people but hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do!

You see me and my team have a very thorough system and are now a well-oiled machine in transporting drugs all over the world. Each of us had a part to play and each of us had to do a good job. Our lives were constantly at stake.

The first person in our team was a goddess named Rosalie. She was a blonde bombshell with a bitchy attitude to match. It's a good thing she loves me like a sister, because I've seen this bitch fight and she could be on UFC. Rosalie's main talent, however, was cars. We had about twenty-five cars that we all used in rotation to cross the border; customs would get very suspect if the same car was seen going back and forth every third day. Rose's main job was maintaining the cars, altering their appearance and changing the plates frequently. She was organized and damn good at what she does.

Emmett was the second member and only man on our team. Plain and simple, he was a dangerous mother fucker. Emmett had trained with some of the most dangerous people around the world, I think he may have even been in the Mossad at one point. I loved him like a big brother because he had always taken it upon himself to take care of our group. We lived in a rough world where a lot of people have blood and drugs on their hand. He made sure that everyone knew that we were not to be touched, or he would reign fire on everything and everyone they hold dear. He was our security.

Last but not least is me, the nerd of the group. I used my IT skills to make our operation flawless and simple. I make us new fake passports for every time we travel, I also monitor all operation through hacking the governments cameras. This was essential because if one of us became compromised or in trouble, the others would need to spring into action.

At all times we always have each other's backs.

I remembered that and smiled as I tried to turn up the air conditioning in the car. Unfortunately it just made a hissing sound with no cool air coming out the vents. I always hated when I had to drive the shit box cars across the border, the fancy cars were always way more fun to drive.

I really didn't have time to think about that, though, because I was only three cars away from the customs checking bay and I needed to get my game face on.

This was always easier when you had someone else in the car. Someone to look at and share your worries with.

I wish my friends were here.

God life sucks sometimes, I thought as I plastered a big smile on my face.

I wound down my window to talk to the two American officers that were waiting for my car.

"Good day, mam," the taller man stated with a bored look on his face. The other short one barely looked up from his clipboard.

"Howdy gentleman, Having a swell day I hope?" I said with a big smile and a twang to my voice that was mastered over years of practice.

"Yes, thank you. Now, are you travelling alone today?" The tall one whose name tag read 'Brian' said. He must be new to this because his uniform was way too clean and his shoes were without scuff marks.

This would be a walk in the park.

"Yes, Sir I'm all on my lonesome today," I said, giving him a flirty look I knew he would appreciate. He smiled back, getting his flirt face on too.

Sucker.

" Are you an American Citizen miss?" Brian asked.

"Why yes, I am," I said as I handed him my fake passport, my fingers purposely grazing his in a way that I hoped would seem accidental.

It was not unnoticed by him.

Brian continued to ask me the typical questions while the shorter man inspected my car.

Everything was going seamlessly until the critical question was asked.

"Are you transporting any food, plants, perishable goods or illicit substances?" I was asked as the short officer popped the boot of my car.

"No, off course not! I only have empty water bottles which will be filled with clean water back in Texas. I'll then seal them and bring them back to Mexico for the children in need. It's all part of charity work and my Christian duty." I explained as I keep my poker face on. Acting cool is eighty percent of the work, the other twenty percent is how well you can hide the drugs.

"Ohh wow, you're like angel" Brian said with a kind smile. The silly twit wanted me.

I tried to be sneaky and look as the other man inspect the bottles in my boot. My heart rate increase by a few beats.

I had over three hundred water bottles in my trunk, seal wrapped in plastic in sets of fifty. We had wrapped them in a way that is similar to when buying water bottles in bulk from a store, I explained to customs that it is the easiest way to transport them.

They took a few empty bottles from the outside row of the packaging and inspected them with scrutiny. They took off the caps, smelled them, then placed them back. They were just water bottles after all.

After a few more simple questions I was crossing the border and driving back into the fabulous United States of America.

A giant sigh left my mouth as I grinned ear to ear. _You did it again, Bella!_

After thirty minutes of driving, I deemed myself well in the clear. I ripped the wig off my head that was starting to itch and let my long dark locks flow down my back. I rolled down my window and embraced the warm dusty air blowing on my face.

The four hours I had between customs and the drop off were always the best four hours of my week. After escaping the law time and time again, I developed a new view on life. The grass always seemed a little greener and the candy always tasted a little sweeter. I appreciated the things that may have been taken away from me, if I were to have found myself in prison.

The drop off point was always changing and today was no different. I was on my way to Odessa, a small Texas town about five hours away from Dallas. The drop-offs were never a big show now. Since rising up the ranks and becoming more trusted, things had become much more simple.

I met Aro Volturi, the head of the Italian Mafia, approximately three years ago. He seemed like a nice man but he had a bad air about him, the air of death. I knew within seconds of meeting him that he would slit my throat in a heartbeat if I crossed him. He was now the man that I made the drops directly to. There was no messing about, I would mainly meet him in a café or a restaurant. We would eat our meals and talk about nothing of importance, manly just TV shows and Aro's lack of computer skills. He loved to talk to me about non-mafia stuff. I think he looks forward to our simple times together.

Unfortunately today was not like any of the other drops.

The Italian mafia was one of the smaller mafias in America. They were smaller in numbers than most and didn't cover a lot of area. The other mafias dominated them in weapon imports and sex trafficking, however the Italians still made the most profit out of all of them. This was because Aro had the most established drug connections in all of America, Canada and Mexico. He smuggled the most drugs into the country on a day to day basis and his people had never been caught by border patrol.

Approximately a week ago Emmett caught wind that the Italians and the Irish are attempting to join forces. Our crew just assumed it was gossip and went on with our day, the mafia may be full of hardened criminals, but they love to gossip like school girls.

This turned out to be not just gossip, though. The two groups had decided that they could turn a bigger profit together than they could single handedly. This was a huge deal and could go fantastically, or the bodies could be lining the streets in the coming weeks.

The Italians had agreed to share fifty percent of their drugs with the Irish clan, the Cullens, if the Cullens share fifty percent of their weapon imports.

That is the reason why today was such a huge day, for today I would not only be meeting Aro but also Edward Cullen.

The Cullens have been around since day dot and have always been a force to be reckoned with. The Cullens were originally ran by an Irish immigrant named Jack. However when Jack's wife, Shelagh, was shot by a rivals gang member, Jack went out for blood. It was rumored he killed over 30 people all by himself before he was finally shot himself. Some believe it was not only for revenge, but a suicide mission. He simply couldn't live in a world without his wife.

The Cullens were then run by Jack's eldest son, Marshall. He is still alive today but word around town is that he has lost his marbles a little bit. He must be pushing eighty by now and has been put in a retirement home for his own safety. From what I have heard he is not doing too well. Therefore the Mafia was then passed down to his eldest son Carlisle.

Carlisle has been known for being a kind man to the average citizen, but a ruthless motherfucker when it comes to business. He is the current leader of the Irish mafia and runs it with the help of his son Edward, his son in law Jasper and his daughter Alice. They are known to be a tight knit family and for being very good at what they do.

When I approached the small town café it was obvious the both Edward and Aro had both already arrived, their brand new BMW and Rolls Royce stood out like a beacon light against the old rusty trucks that surround them. I was quick to park the car and enter the small shop. I was already late so I didn't dare drag my feet.

I quickly spotted Aro's black hair in the crowd and made my way over to him. He was sitting in the corner of the room, with Edwards back towards me. I could tell Edward was a fit man, his broad shoulders were showcased wonderfully by his tailored navy suit. His short bronze locks seemed well groomed and I couldn't help but wonder how soft it would feel.

_God, get your head in the game Swan! He is a thug!_

"Ahhh Annabelle is here, how are you?" Aro asked as he stood to pull out a seat for me.

"I'm swell thank you, how are you?" I said, ever polite because these were not the men to insult.

"Molto bene, molto bene! Annabelle Fairfield, please meet Edward Cullen."

I flushed as I looked up to the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life. His face was just perfection, with his piercing green eyes and perfect teeth. I held my breath to contain my gasp.

"Hello Miss Fairfield, it's an honor to meet you." Edward purred.

His eyes locked on to mine and I could just tell he must be a real panty stealer. He was captivating.

"Nice to meet you too," I said in a confident but polite voice. I always made sure to follow Emmett's advice and never show weakness in front of these types of men. They would chew you up and spit you out.

I was extremely uncomfortable for the entire time I was in that café.

Aro continued to talk to Edward, Edward continued to only talk to me, all while I sat there speaking minimally. Aro and I would normally be talking about Game of Thrones by now, however with Edward there we could not have our normal conversation.

I wished Edward would leave but at the same time I never wanted to let him out of my sight.

Part of me wanted to flirt with Edward, impress him, and hope that he was as attracted to me as I was to him. However, Edward would one day run the Cullen mafia. There was no getting out of this life for him.

I made a vow to myself years ago that I would never get involved with any of the men from this life. Apart from Emmett, I would never trust or depend on anyone from the mafia, they were all snakes with hidden agendas. I could not make an exception, not even for Edward.

After we all finished our food and drink, we went out to my car. I popped the trunk and showed them the empty water bottles. Edward raised one of his eyebrows, giving me a _what the fuck_ look. Without another word I split the protective plastic surrounding the bottles and pulled out one from the middle of the pack. I unscrewed to lid and pulled out the tiny airtight bag filled with pills that was glued to the lid.

"Ingenious…." Edward whispered to me, sending a chill down my back.

This man was dangerous.

With impressive speed, we all transported the bottles into both Edward's and Aro's cars.

I said goodbye to Aro and then to Edward before going back to my car. As I reach my door, I felt Edward behind me.

"This will not be the last time you see me, baby."

I turned around but like a magic trick he was gone, and my heart was racing.

I got into my car and began my trip home. Like always the guilt settled in, and my depression began.

Tears welled in my eyes as I wondered how many people would die from the drugs I delivered today.

How many kids would overdose and how many parent would never see their kids again.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I pulled over to vomit.

Some days I just can't live with myself, with the things I have done.

The only thing that made the guilt and sadness dissipate was thinking of Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review to keep me writing!**

**Also I have been loving Dank by Nadiak, go read and review her story too! Keep Fanfiction alive one review at a time!**

**See you all again in 1-2 weeks!**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay, life is tough sometimes. I would just quickly like to say that I in no condone drug use. If this were real life i would hate both Edward and Bella, hoping every day that they would end up in prison. But this is just fiction and I love these too. Now please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: <strong>

"_We all want progress, but if you're on the wrong road, progress means doing an about-turn and walking back to the right road; in that case, the man who turns back soonest is the most progressive."_

-C. S. Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: To Want And To Wish<strong>

_Sometimes I really missed Seattle_, I thought as I turned up the fan that was laying in front of my face. It was one hundred and one degrees in Samalayuca and the sweat was dripping out of my every pore. The moisture in the air was unbearable, making me feel sticky and disgusting.

It was times like this I wished we could spend our money to live in a nicer place. A place with air-conditioning.

While Emmett, Rose and I were currently rolling in more money than we needed for a lifetime, we were unable to spend most of it. As we all have no "legal" jobs, it would be to suspicious to produce large sums of money out of nowhere.

Unless we won the lottery.

The odds of that were highly unlikely, so for now we were forced to live in a semi-dilapidated shack on the outskirts of town. We had made some improvements to the place, making sure that we had a flushing toilet and running water. Other luxuries had to be sacrificed, for we would surely be robbed by the townsmen if we were to purchase them.

The only thing that we had to have and protect was our shed, with the cars and tools Rose needed to do her job. The rest we had to live without.

Rose was off doing a drop today and Emmett was in town collecting more goods, leaving me all on my lonesome. I pulled out my laptop, the only other equipment we had purchased, and I hacked the cameras near the border.

I would never let Rose go in there alone, I needed to keep an eye on her for my own sanity. Just as I got the cameras up, my phone vibrated on the floor next to the couch I was laying on.

_10 min out baby! Here come the nerves! –R_

I found her in the pack of cars, slowly approaching the checking bays.

_Don't worry sugar, I got eyes on you! You are not alone __ Now tits out and look confident! –B_

Her reply was instantaneous.

_Love you, BeeBee! – R xoxox_

_Love you too, Flower! –B xoxox_

Thankfully, Rosalie crossed without a problem and Emmett said he would be home in an hour. It was time to relax, so I pulled up my internet and started watching the next episode of Game of Thrones I was up to.

It wasn't the type of show you could watch half assed, it required a certain amount of attention. Shit was getting good when my phone chimed again.

I lazily picked it up, knowing all my friends are safe.

_How is my Princess today? –E xx_

I frowned as I looked at my phone. The number was unknown to me and was not saved in my phone.

_Sorry, wrong number!_

My reply was quick as I threw my phone down to go back to my show. My phone chimed again. I was irritated to no end, people were dying left and right on the screen and this stupid idiot was stealing my attention from it.

_I know I have the correct number, Princess Bella- E xx_

My body tensed and my stomach churned, they knew my real name.

Fuck!

I panicked and my show was long forgotten. In less than I minute had every database I knew up and was searching the number that sent me the text.

I felt more exposed than I had in years and my good old friend anxiety made it's strong presence known. My stomach churned and my hands shook, but I would not stop typing.

I felt like my life depended on it.

Twenty minutes later, I had hacked every phone company network that was operating this side of the globe. I even hacked the government sites and all the banks, trying to find any trace of a name that could be linked to that phone number.

And I found nothing.

It was like the number didn't exist, and that made me panic more.

My phone then rang, showing that same number calling me. I hit the reject button faster than the speed of light!

My anxiety was so fierce I thought I might vomit! Who could know my real name?

My sense of protection had disappeared.

Had Aro figured out that I had been lying to him all these years? If he were to sense any form of disloyalty from me, I knew it would not end well for me. Even though it was something as silly as a fake name, it could be the thing that found me in a shallow grave in the desert.

It could also be the authorities, playing a sick joke to make me panic and fuck up. It could be their way of letting me know that they were on to me.

My phone chimed again.

_It's not very nice to ignore me Isabella! –E xx _

This was the first time I noticed the kisses at the end of the message and that made me relax a little bit. Surely someone who wished me ill would not put kisses at the end of their message.

I gained control of myself and gave myself the pep talk I needed.

"You are no longer the scared little poor girl anymore! You are a lioness and a law breaker!" I told myself.

I said this over and over again until I was self-assured. _I am not alone in this world anymore and I have protection. I have Emmett and Rose, and they are all I need._

Deep down I was a still nervous about the situation, but it was critical that I never showed fear. People in this world could sniff that out in a heartbeat and would use it against you. I couldn't afford that.

A knock at the door interrupted my inner turmoil.

My heart raced as I became nervous again, I was not expecting guests.

I peered out the window and saw a local man that I had seen a few times at the grocery store and around town. How strange that he would be at our doorstep, we weren't friends and I didn't even know his name.

Nonetheless, I armed myself with the small automatic handgun that Emmett kept in our empty flower pot, shoved it down the waistband of my shorts, and opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hello…?" I said, my curiosity of his appearance at my doorstep obvious in my voice.

He nodded at me, clearly not knowing English, before thrusting an expensive looking vase of flowers at me.

I was shocked at the sudden movement and stumbled back, reaching a little for my gun.

The lovely Mexican man fell to his knees, flowers held above his head in an offering position.

"Lo siento señorita, yo no quise asustarte! para que usted pierda!"

He spoke fast Spanish but it was clear that he was apologizing and giving the flowers to me. I took them, and with my limited Spanish, I thanked him as best I could.

"Gracias", I thanked him as he backed away from my home, a big smile on his face as he waved goodbye.

I shut and locked the door, happy to be back in my safe haven.

The flowers were beautiful, I studied them as I sat them down on my coffee table. There was well over two dozen big colorful flowers all shoved into a large crystal vase. I saw the card and plucked it from the lily it was attached to.

_One hundred petals for my petal –Edward xx_

"Holy shit!" I gasped as reality came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

I only knew one Edward, and the mysterious 'E' from the messages who would send me kisses.

"Fuck…." I muttered as my thoughts raced in my head. I was looking at flowers that were sent from Edward Cullen, the mafia prince of America.

For the past year I had given up on ever finding a boyfriend and starting my family life. Until I left the drug world I didn't want to even try. Every week I broke the law and put those I love in danger. I always saw having a boyfriend as having a weakness, as well as having someone that I care about that could have an accessory to the crime pinned to them. I couldn't allow that to happen to someone I love.

I screamed in frustration as I threw myself back on the couch and covered my face with my hands. Edward Cullen was interested in me and that changed everything.

I remember seeing him for the first time and the insane attraction I felt toward him. I also remember shutting myself down. To fall for Edward Cullen would mean to fall for this life. My entire time in this life, I have always pictured myself getting out. I wanted a man who loved me, a husband, children, a large house, a white picket fence and a dog. I wanted a nine to five job and to be the wonderful mother and wife I knew I could be.

None of my dreams could come true with Edward Cullen.

With that in my mind I took the flowers and marched down the street with them. I gave them to the poor lady that lived a block down for our house, I knew she could pawn the expensive vase to buy food for her children.

The lady was ecstatic, throwing me almost all the things she owned to thank me for the gift.

"No No! You keep it…" I said as she tried to hand me some chipped mugs. I knew they were probably the best thing she owned, so I politely declined. After being hugged and kissed in thanks I returned to my home and sent back a text message before I lost my nerve.

I carefully wrote my message, everyone knew not to shit where they ate and I didn't want to offend a man with such power.

_While I am flattered by your texts and appreciate the flowers, I must decline your advances. Please only message and speak to me about business related issues. Have a great day- B_

I quickly sent the message before I lost my nerve.

* * *

><p>While eating dinner the next night I told Emmett and Rose about my issues with Edward.<p>

"Are you crazy! Edward is like push me down and fuck me now hot!" Rose yelled after I told her I declined his attempt to woo me. She also flung her fried rice all over me.

"Really Rose?!" Emmett said while giving her a glare.

"Oh baby, relax! You know I only want you! But we are talking about Bella here… she at least needs to get laid soon and Edward is not a bad catch!" She pacified him while shoving more rice in her mouth. Such a beautiful pig she was.

"Yeah yeah! Bella, I love you and no one is good enough for you. If I could, I would ship you off to a nunnery. I can't though, so all I can say is you can do better than that mobster," Emmett said as he grabbed Rose's free hand with his own.

They were such a lovely couple, I just wanted a love like they had.

I sighed.

"You both know he is out of the question. I can't be a drug smuggler for my whole life, I want so much more than that. How could I ever be at peace if my boyfriend or husband was a gangster?" I explained, just talking about this shit felt exhausting to me.

My heart was saying _go for it,_ while my brain was screaming, _run for the hills._

Emmett gave me a sympathetic smile while Rose grinned.

"I have two words for you little miss... fuck buddy!" Rose said, deadpan.

Emmett fake gagged.

"Please bitch, I have class" I laughed and joked in an attempt to end this conversation. I had already spent way too long thinking about Edward Cullen for one day.

(Insert page break)

It had been a week since the flower delivery and it had also been a week since I last heard from him.

I was currently on a drop, spending the last three and a half hours driving and thinking about every little detail of our interactions.

I had read the messages over and over, wondering the whole time if I had made a wrong decision.

How often do you meet a man that you are insanely attracted to? Maybe once every two years. They are a rare breed of man and should be held on to with both hands.

Maybe he just wanted to be fuck buddies, I mean we are talking about a Mafia prince after all. But then why did he call me Princess in his messages? This whole situation was just so confusing, the longer I thought about it, the more confused I got.

I knew the drop today was going to be awkward as Aro was unable to make it, he texted me earlier saying he had gastro and to just give to entire shipment to Edward.

Just fucking great!

Part of me was a nervous wreck; how was I to confront the man I had rejected, but wanted at the same time? How did I pretend he didn't affect me when the truth was that he set me on fire with every glance my way. I just had to pray that my poker face was better than ever.

As I parked my car, I spied Edward standing across the road, leaning against his Ferrari with his arms folded and legs crossed.

God he was sexy in his all black suit and sunglasses.

I was thanking the Lord that I was in a more professional get up this time, no daisy duke shorts. Instead I was a professional tennis coach in slacks and a blue polo. I put on my sunglasses too, feeling that if he couldn't see my eye's then he also couldn't see how much he affected me. I needed to protect my heart from this heart breaker.

I walked toward Edward with as much confidence as I could manage, hoping to show that he was nothing but a blip on my radar. I didn't know what I was expecting, but what I got was far from anything I was prepared for.

"Bella." He said deadpan in a way of greeting, his voice was icier than the North Pole. It knocked my confidence; how could someone who sent me flowers a week ago now be so cold? Could he really be that hurt from being rejected from a nobody like me.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked as warmly as I could manage, I don't know why but it hurt my heart to think of him hurting in any way. I didn't think I would affect him so much.

"Do you have the product?" He snapped.

My jaw dropped. This was not the Edward I had met a week prior, this man was a rude asshole.

"Yes," I snapped back as I stormed back toward my car. I popped the trunk and moved all the racquets and towels out the way. I then grabbed the buckets of tennis balls and started loading them into Edwards car. The selfish fucker didn't even help me move the shit tonne of product, he just watched me load bucket after bucket until I felt like my arms were going to fall off. This shit was not light.

As I loaded the last bucket I saw Edward glaring at me. What was this fuckers issue? Is his pride really that easily hurt?

I transformed from feeling sorry for him to being pissed off at him very quickly. Each bucket of balls I moved built my hate for him until it was bursting out of me. He was a selfish prick.

"Remember only the balls at the bottom have the product in them," I stated as I shut his trunk. He nodded in understanding. Just as I was about to go back to my car, the passenger door of his car opened. Out stepped a leggy blonde with one of the most stunning bodies I had ever seen. She had legs for days, a tiny waist and perfect big tits. Her angelic face and stunning hair all just topped her off to being the perfect woman. I glared at her in jealousy.

"Baby, I'm hungry," she whined in the most annoying voice I had ever heard. I just knew God couldn't let her be too perfect.

"In a minute, Tanya," he said to her, giving her a devilish smile. I wanted to punch him in his perfect face.

Here I was feeling sorry for the son of a bitch when he had already moved on to the next woman on his radar. I felt like a fool, like he would ever really want me.

"Thanks for the help," I snapped sarcastically as I moved away.

"Catch ya later" I said as a goodbye and stormed back to my car. Never again would I feel any sympathy for Edward Cullen.

As I set off for home, I couldn't help but think how different todays drop was. The only thing that didn't change was the guilt that flooded in to my stomach.

I pulled over to vomit, as always.

This is not you Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want<strong> **more**.

**xoxox**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Hey guys and dolls, So sorry for the massive delay between posts. This chapter took me ages to write and my beta has gone MIA However, the show must go on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: <strong>

_"__Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."_

-Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: What We Do For Money<strong>

"Edward Cullen is such a self-absorbed fucker!" Rose huffed as she stormed in the house. I looked at her and almost laughed, I had never seen her look so frazzled. She had huge sweat stains on her blue tank top and her make-up was sweating off her face. Her hair looked like a bird had made it his home for the winter.

She was a hot mess.

"What happened to you? You look like you like just ran a marathon." I said, trying not to giggle at her as she kicked off her shoes and booted them across the house. A loud crashing sound echoed through the house, followed by Rose's frustrated scream. She had obviously had a bitch of a day.

"That asshole made me move over one hundred bowling balls into his trailer all by myself! It took over an hour and my arms feel like they were going to drop off! But no, why would he both to help me when he can be having dry sex with sluts-R-us!" She shouted from the bathroom as I heard the water turn on, a cold shower was needed to calm her down but I completely understood. Mexico's heat can be ruthless and with the gym work-out she just had, she would be exhausted.

Poor girl!

"What an asshole" I yelled out as I kept playing on my laptop.

I didn't mention that I had a similar experience with him, I knew he thought it was some sort of revenge for me rejecting him, but there was no need to treat Rose that way.

It only made me hate Edward Cullen more. You should treat people how they treat you and I know Rose has been nothing but kind to him.

My phone beeped with a text as I lazily rolled over to grab it. I was exhausted and couldn't sleep with the steaming heat.

_**Sorry Annabelle I'm in the hospital, they think I have a stomach blockage. Please give my gifts to Edward. –Aro xx**_

I frowned as I read the message, feeling bad that the old man was sick.

_**No problems, feel better soon! Let me know if you need anything! Annabelle xx**_

I sent my message off a prayed that he would be fine. I hate what Aro does, I hate how he makes his money and I hate the way he treats life. However the old man has been good to me though, the kisses of the end of his message show me that he truly does care for me. I just don't know how far that care extends so I would never over step my boundaries with him.

If I crossed him, I'm pretty sure he would still shoot me. I hope to never find out.

Without giving it much more thought I rolled off the couch and crawled into my bed. I was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

><p>I felt sick to my stomach as I rolled my car to a park behind the out dated library. That place was a hole and the car park was deserted, looking at the cracked building I was not surprised. I hear the local high school's library shits all over this public one, I suppose that is where all the people are.<p>

The sun was setting and it had started to darken, I got out of my car with a huff.

Time to get this over with.

I spotted Edwards car however Edward was nowhere in sight.

"You son of a bitch" I muttered as I saw the trunk of the car pop open, without him getting out of the car. I guess I wasn't getting any help this time either.

Fucker.

I lugged the huge jars of olives I had in my car and dropped them off one by one into his truck.

I hated him more with each and every jar.

Apparently chivalry was dead. It's dead and buried, never to return.

I was on my last jar when the worst thing happened, I tripped.

My world felt like it was in slow motion as I watch the jar leave my hands, spin in the air and crash to the ground with a loud smashing sound. Glass and olives went everywhere as I did my best to avoid the mess, but my efforts were fruitless.

I was going downs like a sack of potatoes.

I landed with a huff and looked down to examine the mess. There was no little black rubber balls on the ground so I knew this jar didn't have any drugs in it. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as I looked down to examine my coral sun dress. It was a mess, liquid soaked it and holes littered the fabric from where the glass had cut it. I was devastated, it was brand new.

I got up off the ground and went to wring the olive oil out of my dress, but that was when I noticed it.

A large shard of glass that was ten centimetres long, stabbing through my hand.

I guess I must have been in shock because until now I hadn't felt a thing. I looked at my palm in disbelief, it was like a sick magic trick, except the blood that was everywhere showed it was not.

I flipped my hand over, seeing the glass protruding out of my skin.

I cocked my head to the side, thinking I must be dreaming because this doesn't hurt at all.

I screamed as the sudden excruciating pain ripped through my hand.

The pain was so bad I just wanted to chop my entire hand off, I swear it would be less painful. I stood there and screamed at a loss of what to do with myself. I knew I had to go somewhere, but my brain was too much of a mess to accomplish any sort of task.

"Bella! Holy fuck, what happened?" Edward screamed as he ran towards me. His faced looked frantic as his eyes darted around at the area around and at the blood gushing down my hand and arm.

"You happened, you asshole! This is what happens when one person has to do a two person job!" I screamed clutching my hand to my chest, still at a complete loss of what to do with myself.

"I'm sorry-" he apologised as I cut him off with a loud scream of pain, I felt like my hand had been amputated.

"You need help! Please, just let me help you…" he pleaded with me with a pained expression on his face.

I swayed on my feet, the amount of blood on the ground was sickening. For a split second I thought I might die of blood loss.

Edward reached for me, trying to steady me on my feet but I was unwilling to except his help. He was an asshole to me and I would not accept his pity simply because I was injured.

"Don't touch me! I don't need you pity" I ripped my arm away from his grasp, stomping over to my car to drive myself to hospital. If only my head would stop spinning so I could drive myself to help. White spots developed in my vision and I collapsed on the ground a foot shy of my drives side door.

I'm fucked, I thought to myself as I tried to get back on my feet.

I couldn't drive if my life depended on it, and right now it really does.

Tears flowed down my checks though I really don't know why, it must have been a combination of pain, panic and desperation.

Suddenly Edward appeared at my side, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me to his car.

By now I was so out of it that I allowed my head to flop onto his shoulder, supporting my head on my own had now become a lost battle.

"I know you are mad at me but I don't give a fuck! You need fucking help and I'm going to get it for you! Now just shut up and let me help you." Edward said as he loaded me into his passengers seat.

That was the last thing I could remember.

I woke up about an hour later in the hospital and all alone. I know I told Edward I hated him and that I didn't want his help, so why was I so depressed that he was not by my side. I looked down my hand and played with the bandage covering the whole thing. I would hate to think of the damage that has been done to it, but when I can wiggle my fingers I knew that I would be ok.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the one person who I was desperate to see but at the same time wanted to run away from.

Edward.

"Hey, I just wanted to check you were ok before I left?" He said quietly from the door, I've never seen him look so down and out before.

"Hey, I don't know I haven't heard anything from the doctors but I feel ok" I looked down as I talked to him, I felt guilt for yelling at the man who then saved my life.

"I'm glad you're ok, you really scared me for a bit there" He moved towards me, his hand resting just shy of my own. We both wanted to touch each other, to find comfort but neither was willing to make the move.

We were both quite for a while the my guilt ate at me.

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you were hurt and you lashed out." He smiled a shy smile at me, trying to make me feel better. He can be really sweet when he wants to be.

"No Edward, I'm not just talking about today. I mean…I'm sorry for that too but what I'm really sorry for is rejecting you without a reason. That was not kind of me." I confessed as I made myself look into his eyes.

He deserves this explanation, even though he was a dick to Rose and I.

"Bella, really everything is ok. All that matters is if feel for me like I feel for you! It's so shit for me to watch you and not be able to talk to you!" He moved towards me as he spoke, his fingers traced over mine, making my heart beat faster.

"Of course I care for you, that is why is hurts me too, because I know we can't be Edward" I muttered.

"Why not? Why can't we fucking be?!" He was yelling now but I know it was not at me, it was at the frustration of the situation.

"Because you're a mobster!" I whisper yelled but immediately wished I could take it back when I saw his face morph into one of disappointment and rage.

"You…you judge me! You're a fucking drug mule! You know what, fuck this! I thought you would be different." He looked down at me as I struggled to think of the right words to say. I wanted to explain that I would never judge him and that deep down I feel sorry for him. He was born into this life, unlike me who chose it. But I simply didn't get a chance to speak because Edward walked out of the room and never returned.

* * *

><p>A month has been and gone and my hand is finally out of its bandage. I had a hideous scar on both sides of my hand but it was no match for the scar on my heart.<p>

I felt awful for insulting Edward and I never got the chance to apologise. He changed his phone number so none of my calls or text messages were received. And due to my hand injury I was unable to work for this past month. It would not have mattered even if I had worked, both Emmett and Rose haven't seen him at the drop offs. Apparently his soon to be brother-in-law, Jasper, has been coming in his place and there has been no mention of my bronzed boy.

The worst part was that I was disappointed in myself. Edward never judged me for my profession and yet I threw his in his face. If the same thing had been said in reverse, I probably would have slapped him across the face. What we do for money is not what defines us, it does not speak for the good that may be inside us.

The problem is that no matter how good Edwards heart may be, no matter how kind and loving he may be, he cannot escape. His future was chosen for him the second he was born and even if he wanted to get out, the world wouldn't let him. To live my life with him would mean living on edge, always wondering if behind the next corner was someone with a gun, waiting to shoot me or the love of my life.

That is not the life I wanted for myself. I deserve better and need more.

So instead I will do the only thing I can, I will put Edward behind me and move on with my life.

I was happy to be back at work as I knew that Edward would not be making an appearance. I was thrilled to finally be out of the house and in the fresh air, it was invigorating and for the first time in months I was not thinking about Edward.

I embraced the wind in my hair and the sun on my skin, I won't even get grumpy if I get sunburnt.

I was free.

I was in the most dilapidated car we owned and was slowly but surely making my way to the drop. It was going to be a good day. I was going to make the drop, go send Aro some flowers as he was still in hospital and then go home to bake with Rose.

My good day was immediately shot to shit when I saw Edwards car at the drop off.

My heart pounded in my chest as I saw Edward slowly rise from his Audi R8, he looked like he was on the set of a movie. It was like he was in slow motion, rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt to reveal his perfect muscular forearms. His shirt, slacks and Ray-Ban's combo was deadly as I felt my panties moisten. He was beyond hot.

I looked at him with a blank expression on my face as he approached me, giving me a crooked smirk.

"Hello Bella, how is the hand?" He spoke as if we were normal business partners so I responded with the same casual let formal tone.

"Almost fully healed thank-you Edward. How are you?" I spoke with confidence, praying he can't notice how attractive I find him right now.

"Wonderful, shall we move on with this so we can both go about our days?"

"Absolutely" I said as I popped my trunk and saw what is disguised as medicine, it suited my cover as a pharmaceuticals rep and the fake paperwork. It was as easy as pie.

I helped him move the boxes, admittedly slower than him but I was being cautious as to not trip again. Especially in the massive heels I was wearing. After being iced out of his life for so long it was killing me not to talk to him.

I could feel his eye's on me but when I would look, his eye's would be elsewhere. My skin prickled with excitement and a blush graced my cheeks. I was hyper aware of him being near me, however after our fight I knew he would not be feeling the same way.

Part of me wanted to explain myself to him, to let him know that I would never judge him for his profession. I wanted to say that I respect him and want him like he wants me, but knew that in the long run we would both just end up hurt, and I never want to hurt him.

Instead I chose silence, confutation was never my forte'.

I completed the task and closed his trunk when I felt his hands on my waist, pushing my body into his into my back. The heat radiating off his body was indescribable, I melted into his body without realizing what I was doing. I could feel his breath on my neck as his thumbs ran gentle circles on my hips, my body had never felt more alive.

"I can't not touch you" He whispered in my ear, causing my nipples to tighten and my body to tingle. I craved him more than he could ever know. I brought my hand up to his neck in a moment of weakness.

Before I could processes what was happening, my body had been turned and his lips were on mine. My body was on fire as our lips collided with the passion we felt. The world faded away as I allowed myself to feel this. His body pushed into mine as he grabbed my ass, lifting me onto the truck of his car to sit. He was in between my knees, with his hands back on my ass faster than lightening.

The moans coming from us sounded pornographic, kissing has never felt this good to me. It did things to me that were indescribable.

"We can go slow if you want but please, just give us a fucking chance" He said in between kisses.

My response was out of my mouth before I could take it back.

"Ok".

**AN: To all my reviewers, this chapter was for you!**

**Follow me on Twitter AlwaysLoved40...would love to talk to you all!**


End file.
